Resurrection
by GaLeShippingQueen
Summary: Levy died in a tragic accident and Gajeel blames himself. Pantherlily is trying to help him trough it but the world has other plans. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!
hey guys, this one came to my mind one day and i really wanted to share it with ya'll hope you guys like it

edited by: MaybeI'mJustPervy (Ni-chan)

Pantherlily's POV

It has been a week since the accident, since we all attended the funeral. Everyone cried, well everyone except Gajeel Redfox. The one person I expected to cry the most didn't shed one tear.

It wasn't until we got home that he found her headband in his pocket. That's when he just… broke. The great iron dragon slayer fell to his knees and sobbed. Gajeel hasn't smiled since, let alone leave his room. I've yet to see him eat something. I recently knocked down his door to make sure he wasn't dead. Thankfully he wasn't, at least on the outside. On the inside he was nothing. All that was left of Fairy Tail's cocky iron eater was a lump of flesh in a corner. As I walked out of the room I took one last look at him. Yep, Gajeel Redfox was a hollow shell of his former self. I couldn't blame him; he did lose someone important to him. The girl he loved. May Levy rest in peace.

It was quite a shock when it happened. Only Team Natsu, Gajeel, and I know what happened that day. Gajeel blames himself, and nobody knows why. Except for me. Gajeel told me that when he joined Fairy Tail, he had no interest to make friends. But when he saw Levy cowering in a corner, sheltered by Team Shadow Gear, something changed. All of her friends looked worried. He then realized he broke her; her spirit, her courage. It actually made him feel….. _Guilty._ So he took it upon himself to help fix her spirit. However, it didn't really go as planned. He ended up getting beaten by her friends and then Laxus in order to gain their trust. Then once he saved her from that lightning bolt she was fine.

After that he always wanted to save her. Protect her.

Naturally when she died he would blame himself. How could he not? It's very sad but true, and I know that if Gajeel could bring her back he would do anything….. _Anything._ But of course he can't do anything if he never leaves his bed room!

Gajeel trudged through the guild, nit making eye contact with anyone. Though nobody could see his damp face or his blood shoot eyes, there was a certain water mage that could tell he had been crying. "Gajeel-kun, Juvia noticed that you are upset and Juvia wishes to help her friend." She placed her hand on his back in order to comfort him. "Juvia just wanted you to know we are all concerned for you." Gajeel looked at her in disbelief, "we?" he asked. "Oh yes, we, Gray-sama and the others." She started to get excited. "It's so cute when Gray-sama gets worried." This annoyed Gajeel. "Shut up." He grumbled, "What?" she gave him a puzzled look "Gajeel-ku-"Gajeel slammed his hand on the table interrupting her "I SAID SHUT UPI!" he yelled, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the making Gajeel uncomfortable and very angry. "Just leave me alone" he grumbled. Then he walked out of the guild.

Gajeel walked very fast back to his house, only to be stopped by the same cat who forced him out of his bed room. "Gajeel, what in the name of earth land was that?!" the black exceed gave him a worried look. "I said leave me alone cat!" the dragon slayer hissed in response. Pantherlily rolled his eyes, "Gajeel, have to understand that no matter what you won't be alone. Everyone knows how you feel! We are all sad that levy died! Just because you liked her doesn't mean you can act like a complete asshole to your friends, who are going the exact same pain as you!" the exceed was getting very upset with the dragon slayer "Lily." Gajeel looked him in the eye, "I didn't like her, and I loved her. And I don't mean to be an asshole, but when Rain Woman started gawking over the stripper….. It reminded me how Levy is gone. It hurts Lily and I don't know how to deal with this pain. It's so annoying!" he huffed. Lily shook his head "blaming yourself isn't going to ease the pain." The exceed smiled at his friend. Gajeel was a lost puppy. A big and grumpy lost puppy. "Then what the hell do you think I should do? I am not talkin to anyone because that's just stupid." The dragon slayer grumbled. "And it is my fault! I knew something was wrong! If only I had stopped her. I should have told her not to go ahead of us. If I had… she would be alive. She would be alive….. In my arms." Gajeel had to stop himself because he could feel his eyes watering. "Look Lily if you're going to fuss at me do it later, I'm not in the mood right now..." With that he iron mage walked away.

Please don't hate me because Levy is dead things will get better i promise! R&R


End file.
